


The Rogue Team

by Emyly001



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Agression, Betryals, Blood, Energon, Escaping from prison, Excile, F/M, Mechpreg, Near Death Experience, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, Pregnancy, Prison, Shields, Torture, Violence, Weapons, blasters, tragic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are storied of a team, whom was betrayed and exiled by society and they must fight for survivor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This something was made, when we were going by a train to Liberec with my class.

Two guards were leading a woman to a judge and in front of the senate. Her hands were chained behind her back and her brown hairs were covering her face.

She was walking with her head bowed and was slightly ducked. Her long legs were bucked to acces her better walking.

She didn't do anything. She was sure of that. They always pulled charges against her for something she didn't do.

For example. They were saying that she was abusing her cousins which wasn't true. They were also saying that she injured Smokescreen that much that she almost killed him.

None of it was true. She love her family and she is always taking care of theyr own needs than her own.

They came in front of a large double door with ornaments. The senate doors. They were extremely heavy and almost unbreakable. Almost.

One of the guards let go of her upper arm and banged at the door. He get back to her and took hold of her upper arm.

Another four guards opened the large doors and the other two yanked her forward to go inside with them.

When they were inside the guards closed them and stood in front of them. The folded theyr servos in front of them.

They walked into the middle of the senate and the guards forced her on her knees. She knelt pretty easy because she was exhausted. She survived three months without food, water or Energon. She thrumped her record two months.

The guards stepped back and folded theyr arms behind theyr back. They stood there like statues. Like frozen statues.

She was sitting on her legs and was looking into the ground. Her face was without emotions and her glowing ornaments in her brown eyes were dimmed.

,,Mistres Emyly Angel Vatson. I'm sure you know why are you here." The judge spoke in a deep voice and it boomed around the senate.

Angel didn't react. She continued to stare into the ground. She could feel the cold ground trough her ripped outfit.

,,The judge is speaking to you! Answer!" Yelled one of the senators. Angel didn't flinched at the sudden yelling. She was used to it. ,,No." She spoke lowly.

,,Face us when you are speaking! And say it loudly!" Yelled tha senator again. Angel starts slowly rising her head and revealed her scarred face.

,,No." She spoke more loudly this time but it was still low. Her voice was raspy and her throat was slightly sore.

,,And I thought you would know." The judge oppened a file and pulled out a paper. ,,You are here because one of your neighbours said that you are punishing your family in a horrible way."

,,That's not true.... I never hit any members of my family. I yelled at them once because I had nerves and long day behind me.... but I apologized to them the other day." Said Angel.

Some of the senators chuckled but the judge remained with a stone facade. ,,If you said that you never hit them, then how are you going to explain all those charges against you?"

,,I can explain them. Nobody likes me. Everyone hates me. Can you guess why?" Angel tilted her head to the side a little.

,,No." Said the judge in a strong voice. ,,Because I'm HIS daughter. And my other two cousins are HIS childrens too. Also fourth is on the way." Answered Angel.

Some of the senators starts laughing. ,,You-You are his daughter? Why would HE do that with a human? And fourth is on the way? Bah! Not even the two are his childrens! Nonsense!"

The judge watched Angel's unamused face. He banged with his mighty servo and the senate calmed down.

,,Do you think we trust you?" Asked the judge. Angel shook her head. ,,No."

,,What should we do?" Asked the senator. ,,The only thing that is reasonable. Take her family away from her." Answered the judge.

Angel thought she missheard. ,,What?" ,,You heard. We will take your family away." Repeated the judge.

A sudden anger rose in Angel and she frowned. ,,No! You won't take them away! They will not survive without me!" ,,Of course they will." Said the senator.

Angel stood up and ripped the chains. ,,No! You will not!" She runned and jumped on the judge. On how exhausted she was she was fast and strong.

She starts choking him and the senator was fighting against it. The senators were scarred and wanted to run away.

,,No! No! No!" Yelled Angel and the guards were trying to pull her away.

\-------  
Angel was sitting in her cell on the cold ground. Her knees were close to her chest and her arms were wrapped around her.

She heard a conversation and focused on it. ,,What will they do?" Asked one of the guards. ,,I don't know. Even her family was against it." Answered the second guard.

The first guard chuckled. ,,Her family is surely insane as her." Angel gritted her teeth at that. They weren't insane.

,,They are probably going to excile them." Said a third guard.

Excile them? They were barely surviving in this damn Iacon city and now they ate going to excile them? Some of them are really sick, Smokescreen can't walk and Vindemiatrix is just a sparkling.

Angel clenched her fists. They are going to pay for that. And she will be the one who will do that.

This is only the beginning.


	2. Time to go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebot frees Angel and she's ready to go for revenge.

\------Two weeks ago------  
Two weeks ago they brought Angel into some weird room. There wasn't much light but many monitors, that were beeping, humming and showing something. Also lots of keyboards and boxes.

They put her into a cabin with a glass shield and robotics pincers that quickly got hold of her. Some weird devices starts unattaching her arms and legs. It also unattached it in her elbow and knee.

The pincers were holding her in place and some pointy wires pierced trough her skin. Into her head, neck, arms, body and legs.

Angel closed her eyes and quickly opened them. But her normal eyes dissapiered and they were replaced by black eyes with faint blue spark.

They dragged her here thanks to her agtession and the need to kill. She attacked two guards trough the bars that were looking after her.

Now she was here. Here with the rest of the most worst and dangerous prisoners in this damn prison.

She coudln't move, speak or blink but she could hear and see everything. Like she could see that this place wasn't guarded. Not at all.

Only one mech was remaining on the monitoring duty. Only one mech. Hmph. They trusted this place just too much.

Angel was breathing slowly and steadily to calm her pulsing heart. It helped but the need to kill remained.

She needed to think her way out. Somehow. But she coudln't move and hardly think. That pointy wires were the cause.

Right now, she coudln't do anything. She needed to wait for something to happen. Energy shut down or something similar. But it'll be a while.

\----Two weeks later-present day----  
Angel has a nice view on the monitoring mechs that were changing. It was a rutine. One half a day one mech and the second half a day another.

Angel learnt to sleep with her eyes open. She really needed that. She coudln't blink so she needed that.

The lights suddenly dimmed and the wires near her eyes send and painful electric pulse into her eyes and she coudln't see.

But she could hear. She heard light pedesteps that coudln't be heard until you focused enough. Really light pedesteps. Doctors or scouts have a light pedesteps.

Then muffled noises and shifting in the chair. That mech must fight with somone. Then she heard a cracking noises and then the pedesteps.

She heard pressing of a buttons with a beeping noises. That poninty wires in her jaw starts removing and retreating.

She moved with her jaw and tongue. She was glad that she could move with that again. But who it was that was helping her.

,,Listen." That sounded like somone who likes his paint and glory. ,,We don't have much time." ,,Who are you?" Asked Angel.

,,I-I won't tell you my name. Do you know where you are?" Asked the same mech. ,,I do. Special Iacon prison. Special room for the worst prisoners." Answered Angel.

,,Good. You must run away and get free. They were pulling charges against you because they want to know how are you functioning." Said the same mech and he sounded like he was in hurry. ,,How I function?" Angel didn't understant.

,,Yes. They want to build a whole army with the likes of you. I know where they are hidding the files so I destroy them while you run away." The mech starts pressing some buttons.

,,An army? Why? Also I won't run away until I destroy ,The Head'. Angel could feel how are her limbs pulling back together. ,,No time. You must run away with your family from this city. Into ghetto or Kaon or Towers... you got some friends in Towers, right?"

,,Yes. I've got some friends in there. Yes. We'll run away. But not until I satisfy the need to kill." Her limbs were back to theyr place the wires were slowly unattaching ourselves from her.

,,I won't be here when it will end. Don't look for me. Don't contact me. Forget I was ever here." The mech starts walking away. 

,,Not a problem." Angel said this to herself. She closed her eyes and the last wires unattached themselves. She opened them again and blue glow flew from her eyes and they were back to normal.

\----Outside The Special room----  
Guards were running down the hallway and were preparing theyr weapons and shields. They heard that they send fifty mens to capture her. Only two returned.

They were waiting but no one came out. All of them jolted when they heard shattering of a glass.

Theyr sparks were beating rapidly that they thought that they would burst. Coolant was dripping from theyr face plates.

One of them starts walking forward and towards the door. He knew that this action would cost his life but they needed to lure that person out.

\----Inside The Special room-----  
Angel stepped on the ground with her bandaged foot. That was the only clothes that was on her. Bandages. It was on her boobs like that bra you can wear without a shirt, on her hips and legs like a shorts, on her hand and arms to her elbow and to her tip of her fingers and on her legs to her knees and toes.

Her hairs were freely around her. She runned her hand trough them and inhaled the air. It was good to be free.

She heard a running pedesteps and she assumed that it would be guards. She smirked and it only widened.

She heard a pedesteps forward and she jumped onto the ceiling. She hooked her arms and legs in the wires and waited for somone to come.

,,Only one guard? Hmph. He is either brave or foolish." Angel whispered to herself and watched the guard warily.

He was pointing with his blaster everywhere and was also looking everywhere. But the only thing he saw were the other cells and one shattered cell.

He looked at the shards and then he lowered his blaster. He turned around and starts walking back but when he was under Angel she untangled her legs and swinged down.

She catched him by his chest and raised him back up. The other guards starts shooting at nothing and only succesed in breaking the empty cell.

The guard was fighting with Angel but she was holding him tightly. She pushed her hand into his throat trough his intake.

She found the wires and mecanisms that were important. She grabbed them and the guard choked. She let him go and he fell to the floor dead.

Angel was sitting on the wires and was holding the mechanisms and wires. She waited for the fire to stop and when it was over she throwed it away and jumped down.

She starts running tpwards the guards and all of them gasped. She grabbed the nearest blaster of the nearest guard and pushed her fingers into his optics.

Energon splattered on her face and she pulled them out and kicked the other guard so much that she ripped his head off.

She kicked another guard unto his stomach and he coughed Energon on her tight. She punched him into the jaw and his head flew off.

She kicked other three guards and they flew into three different directions. She took a blaster and starts shooting at the guards. 

Legs were first and when they were broken she shot them into the head. More and more Energon was splattering on her.

First line of guards down. Now she need to take care of the rest. And they were with shields. She cracked her neck and jaw.

She runned dowards them, jumped on the wall and jumped bwhind them. She hits the first guardinto the back and pulled out his spinal strut.

He immediately fell down and she took his shield. She jammed it up to the next guards intake and she cuts it off.

She then swinged with the shield and hits another guard into his legs so he coudln't use them. She would take her time with him.

Only one remained. She throwed away the shield and starts walking towards and she could sense his fear. He was also trembling.

She smiled wickedly and ducked. She almost leaned to the ground. She licked the Energon on her lips and then she dashed forward. The only thing that could be heard was screaming of two guards.

Angel was looking at her work. Energon covered her body fully. The other two guards were torn apart and Energon was even on the ceiling.

She looked around and turned in that direction she needed to go. ,,I'm comming for you." She said and starts running.

\--------  
The main senator was running trough the halls with his belongings. He needed to get out of there.

But suddenly Angel apeared in front of him with one hand on the doors and with a smile. ,,Going somewhere?"

The senator gasped and starts running in a different direction. Angel only laughed. ,,You can't run away from me!"

The senator was still running and he was taking turns. He must get rid of her. He won't be dead. He won't end up dead!

Angel apeared in front of him again with both hands on the walls. ,,Do you know how to make body to stop moving?" She starts walking forward and the senator was walking backwards.

It didn't take long for him to starts running away. He must be alive. He must stay alive! His belongings were falling on the way.

Angel again apeared in front of him but she dashed forward. ,,Destroy the head!" She yelled and grabbed his head into both hands.

She then snatched them back and torn a half of his armor away. He turned around slightly but she catched his shoulder and turned him back.

He droped his belongings on the ground and Angel squished his head with both hands. His body fell on the ground and Energon was dripping from Angel's hands.

,,Now I can run away." She turned around and starts running away. But on the way she made a hologram out of her hand.

,,Did you get rid of him?" Asked the judge. ,,Yes. I did. Did he destryed the files?" Said Angel. The judge nodded. ,,Yes. He was here a few minutes ago. And thank you. The senate was rotting thanks to him. It will be better now."

,,Not a problem." Said Angel and took a turn to the right. ,,Get out of here. I uploaded a map into your brain to make it easier. Good luck in the outer world." And with that the judge turned the hologram off.

Angel continued running. She needed to get free and get back to her family. They needed to escape from the police and senate.

They need to go to Towers. She got a friend in there and he's also a Mob boss. He would make them a new home.

This is the time. Time to go.


	3. Loving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I'm burn from sun and everything is in pain so I can't focus.

Angel was sitting on the roof and her legs were tangling freely. Her gaze was focused into her lap with clenched fists.

She sighed and tryed to remember. She tryed to remember what was her life before the prison. It wasn't good actualy.

Small plate of Energon for breakfast, launch and dinner. Drastic birth of Vindemiatrix and then she must cut Smokescreen's winglets bevause he had cancer.

But everything was worth it. How she once said. ,,For every pain you'll recive there's something beautiful you'll recive back."

She smiled to herself at that remembrance. Vindemiatrix's first word and steps. Asclepios wanted to learn to be a medic to ease up Angel's work.

Swagger's humor and great style made the tension in there fell on zero percent. He is also leading the team when she was gone.

Smokescreen is always smiling. Even after the pain he's been trough. He's still smiling. It's in his nature but he lost his youth.

Her team is saying that she's a great leader. Even greater than Optimus. Yes, he did a great sacriface but she sacrifaced two months of her life at first for her family and Team Prime.

Team Prime didn't even thanked her. Arcee is still rude to her and Magnus don't even look at her. Ratchet didn't even helped her in her poor medical condition but Knock Out did. He's the only mech that show pity for her.

Now she sacrifaced three months of her life for something she didn't do. But she was forced or they could take her family away.

She pushed that aside and then she remembered.. him. He was always here for her even in the worst times.

He's always saying how much he love her and she's saying the same. They love each other deeply.

Angel remembered all those passionate nights under the stars. They always slept with each other and no one complained about that.

,,Megatron..." Angel whishpered into the night and placed her hand over her heart.


	4. Not over yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel encouter the policemens and their captains.

Two policemens passed by and Angel looked after them and smirked. It was a night time in Iacon and Angel lovevit like that.

She starts climbing on the tower's roof. When she was there she looked down at the streets. Only few guards were there.

Her home is unreachable on the streets but that is good because no one can't find them. And they are safe like that.

She starts jumping from roof to roof. But when she was on the fifth roof a bright light blinded her and she must cover her eyes. She slipped but she managed to catch the edge and climb back.

,,Emyly Angel Vatson. You are under arrest." Said the policeman trough a speaker. Angel smirked. She tryed to look at them but it was pointless.

She leapt from the roof and was falling down on the policemens. She did a few front flips in the air and landed on the cop with the speaker.

She shattered his visor and she must do a back flip quickly because another cop swinged at her with night stick.

She was dodging and blocking his attacks with ease. When she grew tired, she grabbed his arm and twisted it. She start punching him into his face and new Energon splattered on Angel's face.

She throwed him into the wall and she starts running towards the other two guards. She jumped into the air and wanted to land on them but a big brute cop catched her arms and throwed her back.

Angel rewinded back and she landed on her feet. She looked around because more cops were arriveing. ,,Shit." Angel cursed.

They transformed and prepared their shields and night sticks. They parted to access space to another three cops. Two were muscular and tall and one was pretty small.

First looked like he could kill with a single glance and his color scheme was black and white. Second was pretty relaxed and his color scheme was white with blue and red stripes. Third was yellow and black.

,,My name is Prowl. I'm captain of Iacon police. This is my teammate Jazz." Prowl pointed at the visored mech.,,Hello, deadly beauty." Jazz smirked. ,,And this is liutenant Bumblebee." Prowl pointed at the yellow bot.

Angel crossed her arms over her chest. ,,Ah. Prime's brat." ,,What?" Bumblebee rised one optic ridge. ,,I said that you are Prime's brat!" Angel said it more loudly.

Bumblebee snarled and he wanted to dash forward but Jazz stopped him. ,,How dare you!" Yelled Bumblebee.

Prowl stepped forward. ,,If you defeat Jazz and Bumblebee, we will let you go." ,,But what if I don't?" Angel cocked her hip to the side. ,,Then you will go back to prison." Answered Prowl.

Angel smirked. ,,Sounds fair. I want that Prime's brat first." Bumblebee snarled and broke free from Jazz's grasp.

He dashed towards Angel and she prepared for any upcoming attack. Bumblebee was easily ticked. Just like Arcee.

She moved to the side and delivered a direct hit at the back of Bumblebee's neck. He fell to the ground unconsious.

Angel tilted her head to the side and looked at Jazz. He cracked his knuckles and stepped forward with a grin.

They start walking in a circle. ,,I'll make sure that I'll wipe that smirk out o' your face." Said Jazz and he was grinning. Angel was also still smirking. ,,And I'll make sure that I'll wipe that smirk out of your face."

They dashed at each other. Angel put her hand on Jazz's shoulder and did a star to get behind Jazz and she kicked him into his back.

He stumbled forward but he regained his footing quickly. He rolled his shoulders and turned back at Angel. ,,Not bad."

Angel only shrugged. He dashed at her again and was delivering punches and kicks. Angel was dodging and blocking them with ease.

When Angel saw an oppening she kicked him into abdomen. Jazz stumbled back and Angel stomped on his face and cracked his visor.

She jumped behind him and she was facing the wall. Jazz reached to his visor and inspected it. He frowned and turned at Angel. ,,You cracked it?!"

Angel did nothing. She was still facing the wall. Jazz snarled and start running towards Angel. She waited for the right moment and when Jazz was near she turned around and kicked him into the head.

He fell to the ground unconsious. She was starring at him with unreadable expression. Prowl poded with his digits and electric volts shot trough Angel.

Before she fell unconsious she send alredy written message to Lockdown. The message: ,Please. Pick up Smokescreen and Vindemiatrix and get them into Towers. Thank you.'

Angel didn't struggled. She knew that they woudln't let her go. Prowl was manipulative and still... everyone trusted him.

This is not over yet.


	5. Orders are orders.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl wants Angel to do something for him but she's not happy with it.

Angel woke up in a groan. Her head was banging and her body was sore. She oppened her eyes and realised that she is clean and has a clean bandages.

She slowly sits and looked around. She noticed that she is not in normal Iacon cells but this looked like a room with desk, berth and washracks. Strange.

The doors opened with a *swish* and Angel frowned when she saw Prowl with white and blue femme. They walked over to her and Prowl was holding documments.

,,What do you want?" Barked Angel. Prowl showed no signs of emotions but that femme looked kinda nervous. Maybe she wasnt used that prisoners were barking at them.

,,Let me introduce you first. This is cadet Strongarm." He pointed at the femme. Strongarm nodded in greetings but Angel sent her a cold glare. Strongarm looked away and Angel smirked at that.

,,Here." Angel looked at the documents that Prowl held out for her. She snatched it from his servo and she opened them.

Her eyes widened when she saw it. She closed the documents and smacked them into the berth. She glared at Prowl and here eyes were bright with rage. ,,Are you insane?!"

Strongarm took a few steps back and Prowl's servo moved to his blaster. ,,Is there something that angered you?" He asked.

,,You are taking THEM like regular bots!" Angel pointed at the documents. Prowl tilted his head. ,,And what is wrong with that? They are regular bots."

Angel growled. ,,No. They are not. They are psychopaths. They blindly follow Decepticon cause and they torture every single bot. 'Con or 'Bot."

,,These are jusr rumors." Said Strongarm and Angel stood up. She was tall as Optimus so she was towering over them.

,,These. Are. Not. Rumors!" Angel said with each step and Prowl with Strongarm were taking steps back.

,,Where do you think I get these?!" Angel showed her svars all over her body and face. ,,How do you think I learned to live in extreme condition where you!" She pointed at both of them. ,,You lazy, soft and rich bots would've died!"

Angel was furious andher eyes were saying that clearly. Prowl and Strongarm were staring at her and they were unable to tell anything.

,,Let me explain what we need from you." Prowl said that like nothing happened. ,,Do you seriously think that I want to hear anything?" Angel revealed her overgrown dogteeth.

,,My responsibility is to explean everything to you." Prowl straightened himself so he could appear taller. ,,We need you and your team to help us reach them and bring them here."

Angel was suprised. They really think that they are just regular bots? ,,You want them here?" She asked softly. ,,Yes." Answered Prowl.

,,I'll think about that. Until then..." Angel walked back to the berth and layed on it. ,,You can leave me alone."

,,That is not happening. Strongarm, you stay here with her." Said Prowl and Strongarm straightened herself. Prowl walked away and Strongarm grow nervous.

Angel smirked and took the documents. She opened them again and was starring at the pictures of D.J.D.


	6. A little talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strongarm and Angel are having a talk.

Angel looked at Strongarm with a corner of her eye and smirked. Strongarm was standing at the second end of the room and was leaning against a wall.

Angel moved herself into a sitting position and swinged her legs on the ground. Strongarm perked up on that movement.

,,Relax. I'm just going to get a glass of water." Angel stood up and took a glass from the table and poured a water into it.

She leaned against a table and start sipping slowly. She grabbed her throat because it was sore from not consuming anything for a three months.

She coughed a little and sipped again. She needed to get used to it. When she was done she sets the glass down.

,,What is your iprression on Team Prime?" Asked Strongarm. Angel looked at her and blinked few times. That quiestion came out of nowhere.

,,I hate them. But I don't hate all of them." Said Angel. ,,Whom do you don't hate?" Strongarm tilted her head to the side.

,,Smokescreen and Knock Out." Answered Angel and she felt troubles comming up. ,,That ex-'Con?" Strongarm coudln't belive it.

,,Yes, that ex-'Con. Got a problem?" Angel growled dangerously. ,,No, ma'am." Strongarm looked into the ground.

It was a silent for a while until Strongarm spoke again. ,,And Arcee?" Angel's eye twitched at the name. ,,What's up with her?" 

,,Do you hate her too?" Asked Strongarm. ,,Yes." Growled Angel. ,,Why?" Strongarm had a hidden anger in it.

,,Because she's a bitch that deserves to die." Angel stood up when she saw Strongarm push herselff off the wall.

,,No. She saved the galaxy. She with her team." Said Strongarm and frowned. ,,Maybe they did but I know what she did to Elita." Said Angel and she walked to Strongarm.

,,Who's Elita?" Strongarm rised an optic brow. ,,Optimus' bondmade." Answered Angel. Strongarm chuckled. ,,Optimus didn't have a bondmate."

,,Of course not." Angel straightened herself so she was towering over Strongarm. ,,Because he forgot her in one week thanks to Arcee."

,,At least he moved forward." Said Strongarm. ,,He shoudln't. Megatron is still mourning at losing Airachnid and my mom. So, Prime is sparkless." Said Angel. That cadet must be obsessed with Team Prime.

,,He isn't. He loved his team." Said Strongarm and she tryed to appear taller. ,,If he does, why he didn't returned back? I died ten times and ten times I came back from the Prime dimension. And if he has a spark, he woudln't leave his family." Angel spoke softly now.

,,Family? His team was his family. He don't have childten." Strongarm chuckled. Angel clemched her fists and barred her teeth. ,,That is it."

\----------  
Prowl came into the prison and looked around. Angel was sitting pn a berth and was reading an Cybrtronian newspapers and noticed that her hands and chest were from Energon. And even her face has a few drops in there.

,,Where is Strongam?" Asked Prowl. Angel pointed into the bathroom. Prowl looked in that direction and walked there.

When he was at the entrance he crossed his arms on his chestplates and leaned against the doorposts.

Strongarm was washing herself from Energon that was leaking from her wounds on her chest and arms. And Energon was leaking from her mouth.

,,What happened?" Asked Prowl and Strongarm jolted at the sudden talk. ,,She attacked me." She said angirly.

Prowl sighed. ,,I can see that. And why? She will not attack until she is ticked or angered by something or somone. Or her Spotlight syndrome activated but she satisfied that need to kill."

,,I said something that angered her." Said Strongarm and Prowl sighed. ,,You will not be staying guard inside but outside and I will replace you with Jazz." He turned around and walked back to Angel.

She looked at him and smiled sweetly. ,,I will replace Strongarm with Jazz, if that is good." Said Prowl and Angel only nodded.

,,And Prowl?" He froze in the doors. ,,I'm taking that mission and I need my team. Also there will be something before that mission because those photod aren't from Cybertron." Angel continued to read.

Prowl walked out and the doors slid shut behind him. He looked at Jazz. ,,Jazz. When Strongarm come out you will replace her. Understood?"

Jazz grinned. ,,Of course, captain!" Prowl nodded anf walked into his office.


	7. Informations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel tell Jazz few informations.

Jazz was leaning against a wall with his folded arms. He watched Angel's every move. It suprised him how her body could survive three months without food, water or Energon. And still she was elegant and delicate.

His visor was repaired and he has him on in case of emergency. He watched as Angel poured another glass of water and sipped from it.

He didn't know why is she grabbing her throat. ,,What's wrong? Don't tell me it hurt." Said Jazz and Angel looked at him. ,,Try to drink when you didn't drank anything in three months."

She took another sip and grabbed her throat. ,,If you don't want to end up like Strongarm then watch your glossa." She said with a warning tone.

Jazz managed to hold his straight posture but his spark skipped a beat. He remembered how she beat the shit out of him back then and he remembered how Strongarm looked like.

,,So, um..." He tryed to put a friendly tone. ,,Who are these guys? Some normal Cybertronians or somone different?" He asked and pointed at the file.

Angel took and opened it. She layed it on table and took each photo and placed each one on the table. She motioned Jazz to come closer.

He pushed himself of the wall and slowly walked to the table with his servo on his blaster. Angel pointed at the photos.

,,This is the group photo of Decepticon Justice Division. D.J.D. shortly." Jazz nodded. Angel pointed at the second picture. This is Tarn. Their leader. He transform into a tank. He uses his voice as a weapon." Said Angel.

,,Whoa, whoa, wait, wait." Jazz stopped her before she would explain further informations. ,,How is he using his voice like a weapon?"

Angel chuckled. ,,You are from the war. You know everything yet nothing." Jazz tilted his head questioningly.

She pointed at third picture. ,,This is Kaon. Communication officer. He transform into an electric chair. The worst thing is..." Angel stayed silent for a while. ,,That the procedures aren't always fatal." She said silently.

Jazz blinked few times but Angel contoninued. ,,This is Vos. Scientist. He transform into a sniper rifle that was once vielded by Megatron. He can took off his face." Angel shook slightly.

She pointed at the fifth photo. ,,This is Tesarus. Their first brute. Thanks to his razor wheel he can cut you into pieces."

Angel pointed at the sixth photo. ,,This is Helex. Their second brute. He can melt you. But only partialy. He always uses his fyzical strenght."

Angel then start starring into nothing and Jazz noticed that it was enough for today. He walked back to the wall and leaned against it.

Angel turned her head a a little. ,,If you think that I had a comfortable life then you are wrong. Even bots hardened by a war woudln't survive in the place where I was."

She then continued to stare into nothing and Jazz start thinking about her words.


	8. An Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rest of Angel's team agrees.

A white, blue and red motorcycle stopped in front of the police station. He transformed and blue optics looked around the place.

He smirked when he saw a tall femme climbing into a window. She jumped into it and landed silently on the ground on how heavy she was.

Blue optics looked around the room. It was an office. She straightened herself and moved to the doors and layed an audio receptor on them.

She didn't hear anyone. She opened them and pinged to her partner that all was clear. She slowly opened them and stepped out.

Her partner climbed into that window too and followed her. ,,Do you know where she is?" Asked that motorcycle.

,,Yes. She is in a special cell. She got quite the comfort." Says the femme. They continued to walk towards Angel's cell.

When they got there a guards surrounded them. ,,Not so fast." Says Bumblebee. ,,Ah. Primes' brat. I'm Asclepios by the way. This is Swagger." Says Asclepios with a smile and pointed at Swagger.

Bumblebee snarled and charged at Asclepios but before he could do anything Angel hit him into the face.

He flew back with a trail of Energon from his mouth. He landed on the ground and everyone looked at Angel. ,,Relax. They are with me." She said with a smile.

Everyone lowered theyr weapons and Bumblebee was spitting Energon. ,,You did not lie, Angel. They are really skilled." Prowl came with a datapad.

Angel chuckled and crossed her arms. ,,Who do you think trained them?" Prowl looked at Asclepios and Swagger. ,,Welcome."

Both of them nodded. ,,He has a work for us." Said Angel. They walked back into the cell. She handed them the file.

,,Are you crazy?" Said Asclepios. ,,Bots these days." Swagger sighed. Prowl looked at Angel whom only shrugged.

,,These aren't regular bots! They are too dangerous!" Said Asclepios and throwed it on table.

,,Told you, Prowl." Said Angel . ,,If you cooperate, we will escort you to Tpwers and find you a new home." Said Prowl.

Asclepios looked at her sister. ,,Sis?" Angel smiled. ,,It's the only way out." She said softly. Asclepios nodded and looked at Prowl.

,,I will give you more informations tomorrow." Said Prowl and he walked out of the cell. ,,Orion will come in two days." Said Angel.


	9. Angel has a nice vocabulary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Angel in three different stories and they are the same person.

Angel was reading an Iacon magazine and Asclepios with Swagger were sleeping peacefuly next to her.

The doors hissed and Prowl stepped in. She bowed at him with a greeting manner. Yes, she's aggresive and brutal but she have manners.

Prowl nodded towards them. ,,What about them?" Angel looked at them. ,,They'll help me with the paper work you prepared for me and then I'm sending them back home." Prowl reamined his posture but was asking himself how does she know. ,,My answer to your question is simple. I know everything."

She closed the magazine and set it aside. She looked at him and placed her elbows on her crossed legs. ,,I thought you want them to help you." Said Prowl and walked to the coffee dispenser. ,,Mind if I do a coffee?" ,,Nope." Angel said honestly.

,,And another nope. I just want them to help me with the paper work. Then there's this shitty tournament. Really? I can do it myself as you could notice. Then these.... ehm.... *cough* testing missions *cough*. And fucking D.J.D. I don't want them here. Not when I know I'm engaging those fuckers." Said Angel and Prowl mumbled every Earth curse word she used. 

He turned around and sipped from his coffee. ,,I would not send them back home. You will need them in the tournament." ,,Why?" Angel rised one eye brow. ,,Because you need a team." Said Prowl and sipped again. ,,I don't want them to get hurt." Said Angel and cherished Asclepios.

,,I see. Well, you leave me no choice. You will fight with Team Prime." Said Prowl. Angel tensed and slowly stood up. ,,With who?" ,,With Team Prime." Said Prowl again. But he didn't know.....

,,Do you have any idea what kind of fuckers are they?!" Niriga shouted and woke Asclepios with Swagger. Prowl looked at her and set aside the cup of coffee. ,,I sacrifaced two fucking months of my fucking life. One for my family and one for them." Angel showed it on her fingers. ,,They said that I deserved that and they didn't even said me a simple thank you!" Asclepios and Swagger flinched at the rise of voice. Angel sucked breath. ,,You two will leave today. I don't wish you to meet Team Prime."

,,But.... why?" Said Asclepios softly. ,,Just go!" Shouted Angel and Prowl opened the doors. Asclepios and Swagger looked at each other but walked out.

Prowl closed it and took his coffee. ,,May I ask why did you send them away this early?" ,,You heard me." Growled Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who is the third person who is Angel similiar to?


	10. Mission Acomplished

"Can we trust her Prowl?" Asked Jazz. Jazz was in Prowl's office discussing something. Prowl sighed again. Jazz was getting on his nerves on this.

"Yes. We can. She proved me her trust two days ago." Said Prowl. "How? She attacked Strongarm. She's a murderer-" "Give me a break!" Prowl shouted at Jazz and he shut his mouth. He never saw this behavior on Prowl.

Prowl vented and stormed out of his office. He plugged a communicator into his audio receptor and walked to big windows with a look on a nigh Iacon city. 

He turned it on and the edges of his mouth twitched into a small smile for a split second when he heard her voice. "I'm in position." "Wait for it." Said Prowl.

Angel was on a roof with a new clothes that she got from Prowl. She has a communicator plugged into her ear and a lazer gun on her belt. Angel heard a *CRASH* coming from the building. "I'm going in." Said Angel turned around and lept from the roof.

She was falling a free fall with closed eyes. The air around was cold just like the night. The air was suddenly becoming warm and she oppened her eyes. She turned around and crashed trough a window.

A group of Mafia cybertronians were surrouding few business mechs and femmes. "A group of Mafia cybertronians with guns surrounding few business mechs and femmes." Angel talked quietly. "Kill them all."

Angel smiled pulled out her gun and made a run for a wall. All the Mafia cybertronians turned on Angel with their guns and Angel was shooting them into the head. Energon splattered on the mechs and femmes and they screamed a bit with a shock.

Angel landed on a ground and start shooting others Mafia. She dosged one shot and then shot him. She looked at the business mechs and femmes who were looking at her with fear. She smiled at them. "Come on. Lets get out of here." All of the got up and ran in a direction she pointed at.

"Angel?" Prowl spoke. "Shush." Said Angel and her smile dissapiered when she heard clapping and footsteps and the last femme froze in her tracks. "He's here! He's here!" She shouted and he laughed. 

A cervicon walked out of the shadows with a ciggare in his mouth. It was big so his mouth was apart and he was holding it with his denta rather with his lips. "Get out!" Angel shouted and that made the femme move.

Angel looked at him because he was still clapping and he has a smirk on his face. He stopped clapping and outstretched his arms. "I know yous would come." "Who are you?" Asked Angel. The cervicon blinked. "Oh. Where are my manners. My name is Thunderhoof." "Angel! Get out of there! Angel! Ang-" Thunderhoof took the communicator out of Angel's ear and he tossed it on the table. 

"It's great to see the girl that was able to own Megatron's spark." Thunderhoof chuckled and blowed out a smoke. "I don't own nothing." Said Angel and Thunderhoof shook his head. "Yes. Yous own it. Every single Decepticon is saying 'The girl was somehow special. Megatron decided to give her his spark for an unkbown reason."

Thunderhoof laughed and took the ciggare out of his intake and blowed out another smoke. "What are you trying to say?" Angel frowned. "Everyone is working for someone. Even me. So...." Thunderhoof start walking around Angel. "The one that I'm working for wants to meet yous." Angel looked at him. "And what makes you think that I would come by myself?"

Thunderhoof smiled and took the ciggare back into his intake. "She know yous woudln't." Angel watched him as he picked up the communicator and took her hand and put it in her hand. "See yous soon." He retreated back into the shadows and he left Angel there stunned.

Angel blinked few times and put the communicator back into her ear. "Mission accomplished." She heard a sigh of.... Frustration? Relief?...... on the other side. "Get back here. You are going to give me a mission report." Before she turned the communicator off she heard Prowl saying. "And some spark attack." 

Ange looked around if there was something special and then she runned towards the broken window and jumped out of it. She was falling a free fall for a while before she spread her neon blue wings and was flying towards the police station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Got distracted by billion other things. Also I'm very excited about the new movie with Scarlett Johanson.


End file.
